


Longing

by singingwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written as F/M but could be read as M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwriting/pseuds/singingwriting
Summary: After being taken by a Djinn, reader reflects on what they saw and a certain angel thinks they're praying!It's really just some fluffy shit that I wanted to get down and out as I haven't written (or posted for that matter) in awhile.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Longing

The day had been long and nothing but miserable. A warm shower and a drink had done you well, and it was time to wind down for bed. Dean and Sam are in their respective rooms in the bunker doing only Chuck knows what. You wrap yourself up in the blanket and close your eyes, the aches in your body eased by the mattress. Your mind begins to clear from thoughts of breakfast and a new case, and just as you feel the pull to unconsciousness, a sense of longing takes over. The desire for a set of arms wrapped around you, warm breath on your shoulder, and soft kisses on your neck pulls away your comfort. The memories of just that haunt you as you lay alone in a large empty bed.

  
It wouldn’t hurt so badly if you hadn’t had your fantasy come true only hours before. A life with the man of your dreams, with no monsters, no heaven, and no hell to worry about. A lovely little house and a boring easy job allowing you to focus on family. When you first woke up, all you could see were pictures, both of you at the beach, the mall, on a plane, visiting your parents. You just wandered around and smiled at all of them. They were amazing. It seemed way too good to be true. Before long, the object of your affection popped out of a doorway and wrapped his arms around you. He tolerated your seemingly stupid questions and whisked you away to bed. To you, it felt like a week spent being dotted on. A week of looking at the engagement ring on your finger, a week of kisses and cuddles, your first week of peace in what felt like an eternity.

  
You needed to be ripped from your dream, you weren’t as strong as Dean to be able to give it all up. Sam was sent in to retrieve you, and you awoke to a beaten and bruised body with your 2 favorite idiots. Dean had taken care of the Djinn while you were both out and helped you to the Impala. The decision was made to go straight back to the bunker, and Dean left you alone for the most part. Sam kept peeking at you in the mirror, he looked worried. Dean stopped for gas, and Sam jumped at the opportunity to talk alone.

  
“Y/N, do you wanna talk about what you saw in there?” Sam was always the more empathic brother.

  
“I’d rather act like it never happened and you don’t know about my feelings” You pulled your phone out and dug around for your headphones.

  
“I won’t bring it up if you don’t want me to, but I think you should talk to him about it or it’s going to get awkward” He got out and went to talk with his brother, giving you time to process. For the rest of the drive, you blasted your own music, doing your best to think about nothing.

Now lying alone in your bed, the only thing on your mind was him, your angel. If you focus, you can still feel his lips against yours, and his fingers tangled in your hair. Tonight it feels like it might have been better to just die in that fantasy, you could have been happy. You finally give in to your own little fantasy to calm your brain. You let the false memory take over of the last night you spent with Castiel. As you relive those moments, you fail to notice the sound of an angel entering your space. He cocks his head as he looks over you, and determines you aren’t asleep and decides he must speak with you.

  
“Y/N I know you are awake” You flinch and sit up, he's the last person you want to talk to.

  
“Sorry Cas I was just about to fall asleep, is everything alright?” You are hoping he has a case question or something silly about human behavior.

  
“You were praying to me. It sounded urgent” His voice monotone as ever.

  
“Uhh, Cas I wasn’t praying, I was just trying to sleep after a really fucked up day. Try Dean or Sam’s room, maybe they need you.” Moving to snuggle back up as you speak.

  
“Yes, Sam told me that you encountered a Djinn but did not require my assistance.” He pauses, “if you were not praying perhaps you were thinking about my presence, a sense of longing can be misconstrued as praying” It dawns on you what brought him here, and you wish the bed would swallow you up. 

  
“M-my back and arms are, umm, a bit sore still and I suppose I was thinking about if you heal them next time you are around. Only if you wanted to of course.” You stumble over your words and hope he doesn’t notice. He picks up on it and realizes you are lying. He laughs to himself. You can lie to every cop, witness, and stranger you encounter, but to him you can barely come up with an excuse.

  
“Allow me” He sits on the edge of your bed and touches the affected areas. Your breath hitches as he makes contact, and you lean into his touch before you realize what you are doing. He finishes, but he doesn’t move off your bed.

  
“Y/N, tell me what you saw with that Djinn” You try to see if he knows by the look on his face, but he looks mostly normal.

  
“Cas, I-I’m not comfortable sharing what I saw, I don’t know what Sam told you, but it wasn’t his place, and I just want to be able to sleep tonight and I can’t with you sitting there.” You ramble on in a hope for him to leave you alone, he looks nervous and you think that that’s not a good sign.

  
“Sam didn’t tell me any specifics of what he saw, but he told me that tonight may be a good time for me to talk to you about something.” He turns himself to face you, “But I think you should confess to me first, what did you see?” You take a shaking breath, does this mean he returns your feelings? Or maybe he hates you and doesn’t even want to be friends anymore, you don’t respond as your mind races through the possibilities. He shifts away from you and starts to get up as he speaks. “Y/N, I fear my feelings are unrequited, and I misunderstood, I will take my leave and not bother you anymore.”

  
“Castiel wait! When you say unrequited do you mean that… that you have feelings for me?” He looks into your eyes, “Because if that’s the case, I feel okay telling you what I saw.” He sits back down, your legs up against each other. “Cas, I saw you. You and I, we were together, we were engaged.” A small smile graces his lips, and he nods, asking you to continue. “I spent a week with you living a normal life before Sam pulled me out. Tonight I just, I was trying to fall asleep, and it was haunting me that I didn’t have your arms wrapped around me or just you lying in my bed. I know that probably sounds stupid, but I imagined what I had in that dream so I could get some real rest.” You lean towards him and place one hand on his knee.

  
“Y/N I, I’d like to kiss you if that’s acceptable. “ You nod, and he leans in. The kiss is soft and sweet, much better than anything that Djinn had shown you. He kisses you a few more times before pulling away to just cup your face.

  
“Can I ask you to do something for me?” 

  
“Always Y/N” He nods slightly while he answers.

  
“Hold me so I can fall asleep tonight? You can leave once I’m out, I just want to feel safe so I can get some rest.” You can’t make eye contact with him while you ask. He tilts your chin up and kisses you softly again.

  
“Nothing would make me happier than to hold you and watch over you while you sleep tonight” Cas goes to curl up on the bed before you stop him.

  
“Cas wait,” He looks alarmed, “Take your shoes off, and maybe your jacket too” He listens, and for one of the first times you see him in his white dress shirt, no longer overwhelmed by layers. You lay on your side, and he holds you just as you were imagining. You fall fast asleep, and he is still nestled into you when you wake up many hours later.


End file.
